


Marvel: Assassin's Creed

by Imjustonegal66



Series: Assassin's Creed AU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of SHIELD Seasons 5 6 and 7 don't exist fuck you, Assassin AU, Assassin's Creed AU, Brigid is Tandy's Mom don't @ me, Don't Touch Lola, F/M, Focusing on Tandy and Ty as main characters, Hydra, Phil Coulson and Melinda May are Skye's Parents, Runaways will be debated, Soulmates AU, Tandy and Ty are precious, Was just gonna be Cloak and Dagger but decided to go whole hog, and General Ross are Templars, roxxon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: When Fitz, sleep-deprived, creates a machine to send the Avengers back to their past lives, their Creed is revealed once again.
Relationships: Fuchs/Brigid O'Reilly, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Lincoln Campbell, Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson
Series: Assassin's Creed AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925098
Kudos: 5





	Marvel: Assassin's Creed

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the Cloak and Dagger funk! Should all pan out, fingers crossed.

Fitz groaned, his eyes bleary and unfocused as his shoulders pounded. His face felt numb. He had a killer headache.

"What the..." He'd been up all night working on something, what he couldn't recall right about now, and lost track of time.   
  


"Hey, Fitz." Jemma's voice came from the door of the lab, a concerned frown on her face. "You didn't come to bed last night. You were really enamoured with this project of yours." She remarked as she helped him up, Fitz squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, shaking his head as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.   
  


"I know, Jem, I know, it's just, I was in the final stage and wanted to see if I could get it finished, let me check..." He tapped on the keyboard a moment, clapping and wheeling about as he whoopee victoriously. "It's finished! It works! My God, it works!" His Scottish brogue practically boomed as he stood up, pecking Jemma's cheek.

"Oh, what's done? You haven't told me anything about this-this-this whatever it is!" Jemma questioned, peering at the screen.

Fitz took her hand and had her sit down comfortingly. "This is the History Generator. Once DNA is attached to it, or someone with a specific bloodline is hooked up to this machine right here, they lay down and go into their past lives." Jemma gaped as she gazed at the readings.   
  


"But that means we can find out about our bloodlines! About the Assassins and the Chosen!" Jemma whispered.

Millennia ago, the previous human race advanced to a point where they received godly gifts from aliens who enslaved them, Adam and Eve being the first Enhanced to escape. Then, the first earthquakes wiped them out in an extinction level event, the Orb, the Staff and the Sword becoming lost to time.

Then came Bayek of Siwa, and his wife Aya. The Orb became recovered, and the rumours were true. The gods were aliens. They already knew that because of Thor, but the fact that C-53 had lost history interested him so. These so called aliens were the Celestials, ancient primordial beings placed into the timeline by Fate, bringing fate-bound friends together to form the Creed.

The bloodlines split across time. The traditions didn't.

SHIELD was founded by those with Assassin's blood against those of the Templars, like HYDRA. The Templars wanted to be gods, the Assassins would bury these objects and guard them for life.

The Assassins carried the remnants of their Enhancements through their changed gene markers, becoming dormant in their bloodline for thousands of generations.

But Fitz had done it. He'd singlehandedly found a way to simulate going back in time to find out what had happened between the gaps. The Orb and the Staff were locked deep below The Playground where no-one would ever find them for a long, long time, maybe ever if they could. Fitz wasn't too optimistic.

* * *

"You did _what?"_ Daisy's surprised shriek rang out across the common room as she fell off the couch arm, landing with a soft thump on the floor.   
  


"Holy crap." Tandy summarised for the room, her arms crossed in her grey hoodie, taking great pleasure in the fact that she'd jacked it from Ty that morning. She let out a harsh barking laugh, cackling madly. "Jesus Christ."

"Fitz, this is nuts. Not only did you work on this behind our backs, what happens if HYDRA or any stray Templars get their dirty mitts on this thing?" Coulson reprimanded softly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "They won't be able to use it. If any of the Templar bloodline attempt to use it, it'll fry their brains and electrocute them."

The Templars were aberrations, failed experiments driven to jealousy by the anger over the Enhanced, so much so that they attempted to mutate themselves with the alien blood of their captors. It changed them into horrific evils one could only aspire to destroy. It twisted their minds.

Baseline people grew the same over billions of years from evolution, those unaffected by either bloodline. They were the many, the normal. It made no sense, but that's how it was. The bloodlines came dangerously close to going extinct. Now they were fewer, but united, Fated.

  
"So it's secure? Good job." May congratulated with a curious gaze, then turned to her daughter. "You're still not going in first." She'd seen the look on Daisy's face, catching her guilty look as Daisy groaned. "Come on, Mom. Don't you wanna know who you'd inhabit?"

  
"Not right now, Daisy. Who'll volunteer first?" Coulson asked politely.

"We can?" Ty offered up, eliciting a cacophony of complaints.

"Absolutely not! You're kids, and I especially am not letting either of you in there, Otis and Adina would kill me and I'd much rather not have Tandy in there." Brigid called out, Tandy rolling her eyes.

"Mom. I have almost been raped twice. I have seen Ty die once. He has been blamed for that pig's death! We took down a goddamn sex trafficker! We've seen some of the worst of people in our time as junior agents, and I think we can handle it." She went on a tirade, wandering over to the device, which Fitz had dubbed the Animus.

"We're ready. Let us do this Mom. Pull us out when we get desynchronised and we should be good, right?" Tandy bargained hard, must have been her years jacking rich kids. Brigid debated with Mayhem for a moment before glaring up at the ceiling, tapping her feet anxiously, making her arms bounce. "Fine. But we pull you out the second you desynchronise." She warned.

"Good enough for me." Tandy replied.

* * *

Once the two soulmates were linked up, they looked each other in the eye from the medbay beds they were laying on.   
  


"I love you." Tandy called over, grinning in anticipation."

"I know." Ty replied cheekily. Tandy gaped. The audacity of her boy.

* * *

The first thing Tandy noticed when she woke was her body. Tan skin with brunette hair, more olive than usual. She wondered if she could communicate with Ty. She checked her soulmark. It still pulsed with darkness in the same place on her wrist.

_Ty, can you hear me?_ She called through their bond. Who was she? **Thanii of the Greeks.** So I at least keep my namesake." She grumbled to herself.

_Yes I can hear you Tandy. Apparently soulbonds transcend time. My name is Tiran of the Greeks. Look to your left._ As she did so, she jumped back in surprise. Ty's descendant looked a lot sharper jawed than he was, with long locks in short dreadlocks running down his face, dressed only in a Greek underplate.

"Tiran." Tandy greeted softly. "My love." Her voice was not her own, tougher, yet smoother too. She enjoyed the husk in it for a moment. "Thanii." Tiran's voice was a blessing to her, or was that Ty? They were both. She guessed they could alternate.

As if sensing her choice, Ty rumbled out a soft chuckle which warmed her stomach slightly. No, she could not get distracted by unwanted desires. "We march on the Roman camp this morning." Tiran spoke, Tandy getting up, grabbing her wrist blade before remembering her light, bringing it forth. "So we still have our powers. Seems a bit overpowered, don't you presume?" Thanii asked curiously.

As if excited, Ty's darkness roared out from him, before pulsing a few times and receding in. "Interesting." Tiran boomed.


End file.
